


Human Love

by HsTrAsH (MadamsKK)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, Awkward First Times, Bulges and Nooks, Cute, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Gentle Sex, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Kissing, Love, Post-Coital Cuddling, Tentabulges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 07:34:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3520784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamsKK/pseuds/HsTrAsH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story about how Tavros and you slept together for the first time. A bit awkward, but I hope it's cute. X3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human Love

**Author's Note:**

> I have always wanted to write a smut where the human didn't k ow about alien anatomy and vice versa, making it kinda awkward, but I think I made it cute enough to make up for it. I hope! X3 Enjoy!

One day, you and your boyfriend Tavros Nitram sat on a park bench, enjoying the earth sun. You and he had been dating a while, and while a few of his so call 'friends' didn't approve of him dating a human, he really didn't care, because it was you. You were his human, and he was your Pupa.

Birds chirped and flowers blossomed, butterflies fitting about and landing on his nose and horns. You laughed softly, leaning on his shoulder as he stuttered and sneezed, because he was just so harmless-looking that even the birds didn't fear him. With his arm around your shoulders and your hands entertwined, you couldn't think of a better way to spend time.

You brought his hand to your lips, kissing it once, then pecking his cheek. He blushed brown and smiled shyly, the cute little thing, and pecked your upper lip. You stopped Tavros before he could lean back again, bringing your mouth to his. Your kisses, and there have been many, were always slow and sweet, brimming with love and devotion. Tavros would always love you, always be there to hold you like this, not a care in thd world as you snogged on a bench.

A thought occurred to you unbidden when his hand traced down your arm to your lower back, puling you more firmly against his chest. You and Tav had never...well, it never really occurred to you that he might want to...how did that even work with trolls? Would you be able to?

You didn't notice, but you had stopped kissing Tav, and he stared at you concerned.

"hEY,,,,aRE YOU OKAY? dID I DO SOMETHING WRONG?"

He looked about ready to cry, so you quickly replied. "Oh no no! No, I was just thinking..." You trailed off, trying to find a way to phrase the question. You decided to be direct, and took a very deep breath. "Tavros, do you want to sleep with me?"

You blushed deeply, but he only looked at you, misunderstanding clear on his face. "wHAT,,,? i DON'T UNDERSTAND,,,i ALREADY SLEEP WITH YOU,,," True, you two share a bed sometimes, with you falling asleep to the odd-paced beating of his blood pusher. You mentally facepalm, but also think his reaction is adorable.

"No, Tav....uhh...what do you call reproduction among trolls?"

He turns a ruddy brown, and his eyes grow wide. "uHH,,,i THINK YOU MEAN PAILING,,,mAYBE?"

"Yeah, well, uhm...do you want to? Pail, with me, I mean?" Gog this is awkward.

Tavros stares at you for a while, not really knowing how to respond. "i,,,gUESS,,, yEAH,,,wELL,,,I MEAN OF COURSE I WANT TO,,,bUT,,,uHH,,,cAN WE EVEN,,,?"

"I...honestly have no clue..." You chuckle slightly and look down, pretty embarrassed. "I...guess there's only one way to find out, kinda? If you want to, I mean of course we don't have to."

"i,,,uHH,,,i'D LOVE TO,"

You stand, still awkward, and take his hand. You walk together to your car and you drive untomatically toward your apartment, groaning when you pulled into your parking space.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry Tavros, I just drove homw on instinct and didn't bother to ask where you wanted to go or anything, wow that was just dumb."

"nO,,,iT'S FINE,,,i LIKE YOUR PLACE," Tavros pecks your cheek. You get up to your apartment and sit on your bed before he speaks again. "d-DO YOU STILL WANT TO DO THIS? wE DON'T HAVE TO IF YOU DON'T WANT TO,,,"

"No, I want to...do you?"

He looks away a little and nods, biting his lip. "a LOT,,,"

You smile because wow is your boyfriend cute. You pull him in with another kiss, hands starting to wander as you wonder how on earth is this even going to happen. Is alien junk anything like human? Aliens and humans had different health classes in school, even though you attended a xeno-friendly school of aliens AND humans.

You shift until you are both laying on your sides, fingers carding through his surprisingly soft hair and down to his jacket. Tavros' hands move to the buttons on your blouse, but both of you stop and pull back, hesitant.

"hOW,,,uHH,,,hOW DO YOU WANT TO DO THIS?"

You think for a moment, biting your lip. "Okay, I guess I better explain how his works with humans. Uhmm...." Shit, he's looking at you al innocent and sweet and you almost don't want to tell him anything. Just say that humans cuddle or something just as silly. No, that won't work! Dammit!! Okay, breathe. Let's do this.

"Okay, Tav, humans come with two sets of genetalia. Girls have vaginas, which are like...basically, it's a hole that you put the masculine counterpart in, which is called a penis. You usually thrust the penis in and out until you both climax, and then the male seed fertilizes the female egg sometimes and that's how you make human babies and oh my GOG this is awkward!!" You rushed to spit it all out, getting more flustered every second. After a few moments, you nod to Tavros, signaling his turn

He takes a deep breath, now a mass of brown blush, but you don't think you're any different. "oKAY,,,wELL OURS IS A BIT LIKE THAT,,, eXCEPT EACH TROLL HAS BOTH,,,"

You can feel your eyes go huge, because what even, but he continues, not looking at you.

"aND,,,wE FILL BUCKETS WITH OUR GENETIC MATERIAL,,,wE GIVE THAT TO DRONES WHO TAKE IT-wAIT,,,,uHH,,,nOT THE POINT,,,oUR BULGES JUST SQUIRM,,,wE DON'T REALLY THRUST,,,aND THAT'S BASICALLY IT,,,"

You almost gasp in surprise. "Y-your...buldges is it?...move?"

"pENISES DON'T?"

You just blink at each other, and then you figure that it seems like it'll work out. "Okay...it sounds like we might be able to...let's just take it slow, okay? If either of us is uncomfortable at all, we just say...like, do you know how stoplights work?"

"yEAH,,,sO GREEN IS GOOD, yELLOW IS UNCOMFORTABLE, aND RED IS STOP?"

"Yeah...oh and another thing..." This is all just so damn weird!! "Where are your...e zones? Or just...places that make you feel good, like in a...reproductive way?"

Tavros makes a little inhaling noise, gulps, then takes your hands. He sits up, puling you with him. "hERE,,," he says, and wraps your fingers around a horn, close to the base. He whimpers and slumps into your touch, but manages to show you how to gentley massage and squeeze the red. You continue this, and he moans loudly, stirring heat in your lower stomach.

"wHERE,,,wHERE CAN I TOUCH YOU?" he stuttered, now panting against your chest. You blush, thinking.

Tavros whines loudly when you stop rubbing, but he stops when you start to strip him of his shirt. He returns the favor, arms working around your own, and soon neither of you have shirts on. You pause, then unclasp your bra, and Tavros at first doesn't look alarmed. He reaches toward a breast, looking at your eyes for approval. When you nod, he tentatively strokes one, but stops at the bud.

"wHAT IS THIS FOR? tROLLS DON'T HAVE THESE,,," He taps it, and when you shiver, he pinches lightly, stroking the rest with his palm.

Between moans, you speak. "Humans...mnnn...after a baby is born....these produce milk, ahh, and the baby...sucks on it, to get...nutrients."

Tavros looks at you once again, seeing you are enjoying. "wOULD IT FEEL GOOD IF I,,,,?" He leaned down, taking the other nipple in his mouth, and sucking softly. You groan, holding his head, going back to massaing his horns. His teeth graze your sensitive flesh, and you keen, but you reply that you aren't hurt when he asks.

Without realizing, soon he has moved you to his lap, and you are both hot and sticky and aroused. You decide to grind your hips down on his lap, and his mouth stops working you to claim your lips, more passionately than you have ever experienced. You repeat the movement with fervor, and are momentarily startled when you feel something...move.

You move to sit on the bed again, but Tav is still kissing you, tongue lapping at your lips. You open, slurping up his enthusiasm, burning and wanting all over, and soon kissing is just not enough. You want something inside of you.

Your boyfriend looks hurt when you break the kiss, but you gesture to his pants and he gets the memo. Slowly, unsteadily, he removes them, boxers following, and your eyes almost pop out of your head. It...moves...you aren't even sure how that is possible, and what on earth had to go on for that to work, and beyond the tentacle, you see...is that a vagina?

You blush, and he blushes, and at last he stutters out, "dO,,,uHH,,,dO YOU WANT TO TOUCH IT?"

You hesitate, nod, and he guides your hand to his bulge. It slithers around your offered wrist, squeezing, and he moans so deliciously that you decide to rub and play with it more. This drives Tavros insane, and he is barely able to stop you before he climaxes all over. He pants in a ragged heap as you press feathery kisses to his parted lips, until he is calm enough to gesture that he wants your pants off, too.

Once you remove them, you see an awestruck look pass over his gaze. "yOU DON'T HAVE A BULGE? i MEAN,,,yOU ALREADY SAID THAT,,,bUT IT JUST STILL SEEMS ODD. nOT BAD ODD,,,lIKE,,,gOOD ODD,,,"

You giggle at his atempt, kissing him sweetly on the lips. Soon, that sweetness ignited. You found yourself wrapped around him at every point, sitting in his lap, locked in a furious tongue battle. You lost, however, when his bulge registered the wet and warmth of your opening, burrowing inside to the hilt. You yelped, and Tav broaned, both of you nearly finishing right away from pleasure.

It took some time, but both of you held on long enough for his bulge to really set to work, pistoning and smoothing along your inner walls. You clenched down on the twisting member, and he jutted his hips, sending another moan from your chapped lips. He kept muttering your name in broken symphony with you unintelligible utternces, but it was pure heroine in terms of pleasure. You were filled in ways you had never dreamed of, stretched tight around your love, safe as he clung to you, peppering your neck with kisses, whispering soft loving words and crooning at you, how good you were, how beautiful, how flushed he was for you. You responded that you loved him, so so very much.

You got closer to the edge, bouning slightly on his engorged tentadick, and with a shudder and a quiet sob, you found your cavity being filled to overflow with his brown genetic material. You think there were bruises on your shoulders from how hard he gripped, but soon you didn't care, as the feeling of warm fluid gushing out of you as Tavros's bulge retracted sends you over the edge, screaming and jerking until you are totally spent.

After, he gently lays you down in his arms, pulling a blanket over the pair of you. You nuzzled into his warmth, almost asleep when he spoke.

"aRE YOU,,,uHH,,,wAS THAT OKAY?"

You chuckle, leaning up to look in his eyes. "That was great babe. How bout you? Did you like it?"

"yEAH,,,iT WAS GREAT,,,hEY, uHH, i HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY."

You noded, smiling pleasantly as an invitation to continue.

 "i,,,uH,,,i DON'T KNOW WHAT YOUR HUMAN LOVE FEELS LIKE, BUT I THINK IT MIGHT FEEL SOMETHING LIKE HOW I,,,uH,,, fEEL FOR YOU,"

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and kudos and if you like my kind of stories, subscribe! X3 Love ya!


End file.
